Its going to hurt you if it happens twice
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: Not my normal kind of story but still contains mention of yaoi. Containes Sasuke and Naruto and now also Kakashi...okay! paring KakaNaru :p .
1. Chapter 1

Moonwolf: I'm bashing Sasuke here!

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his chair in the dark room in the apartment he shared with Sasuke. He had been sitting there a few hours, waiting for the other to come home so they could…talk. Naruto shifted slightly and drummed his fingers against the wooden hands on each side of the chair, the dump thumping sound was like a hammer on the wood every time. He couldn't believe it when Kiba had come up to him, Akamaru by his side looking nervous and told him what he seen. He had refused to believe the brunette until Kiba dragged him along to see…and boy had he seen

_Caught you in the act __–__ can__'__t put up with that_

_Messing where you shouldn't be_

_I wanna hear you say you__'__re sorry_

_Cause nobody takes advantage of me_

Pink and black mingled together as Sasuke trust into a very willing Sakura. Naruto slid away quietly from the window Kiba had made him peek inside and stared at the dog nin, who was trying not to look at the blond as tears welled up in his yes "no genjutsu?" the voice was broken and Kiba almost regretted having to say anything "no…no genjutsu…no trick… I'm sorry" he took Naruto's sleeve and started to tug him away from Sakura's house. Naruto followed him willingly down the dark paths of Konoha, not really caring where the dog nin was leading him. Sasuke… he trusted him and whys shouldn't he? They were lovers…boyfriends, who were suppose to trust and love each other… 'but Sasuke has done this once before hasn't he Naruto?' It was a whispered cruel voice in the back of his head, making him want to puke. Yes Sasuke had done this once before…but not with Sakura…who had been his friend. Kiba shoot him a concerned look as they stopped outside the apartment "you okay Naruto? Need me to stay?" he asked, truly concerned for his friend

Naruto swallowed heavily before shaking his head "no…I'm good" a lie, the voice hissed in his mind. But Kiba, thank god, didn't call him on the lie, just patted him on the shoulder with his brown eyes flashing in understanding. Akamaru whined by his side and licked Naruto's hand, prompting him to gently scratch behind the dogs furry ear "…see you another time Kiba, Akamaru" he muttered and walked inside the suddenly so cold apartment. Kiba hesitated, looking at the stock still Naruto in the doorway before sighing and nodding for Akamaru to follow him "Kiba…" he turned at the sound of the Kyuubi keeper's voice "yeah?" he asked. Naruto didn't turn "your on guard right?" he asked quietly and Kiba made a confirming noise.

Then first did the blond turn his head, almost making Kiba fall over in surprise as the lovable blonds eyes flashed blood thirsty red "don't respond to a call here" he growled out before closing the door behind him. Kiba swallowed heavily and looked down on a whining Akamaru "…I don't envy Sasuke…but the bastard deserves it" he muttered out before leaving with the big dog on his tail.

_You__'__re missing the mark __–__ shooting in the dark_

_I__'__m pulling the wool from my eyes_

_Baby don__'__t you push me further_

_It__'__s gonna hurt you if it happens twice_

That had been over five hours ago, Naruto having time to pack up his things and send them of with some of his shadow clones to Iruka-sensei, knowing that his nii-chan wouldn't question it to much until he came back. Now all he had to was wait for Sasuke…

'And talk about the devil and he will arrive' Naruto thought sarcastically as the lock in the door turned quietly and the door slowly went open, Sasuke was obviously trying to sneak himself in. Quietly taking of shoe's and putting them by the door, his chakra suppressed the whole time. It almost made Naruto snort as he reached over to the lamp beside him and turned it on, the light making Sasuke jump in surprise "N-Naruto…what are you doing up?" he asked, seemingly casual. Naruto took a few moments to look the other over, almost smirking when he saw that Sasuke had dressed up like he had just returned from a mission. The Uchiha had even made a few rips and tears that he was sure would have been left to Naruto to mend.

Naruto lent forward and rested her elbows on his knees "waiting for you…_dear_" he smirked coldly. Sasuke raised a eyebrow, his insides panicking, Naruto couldn't know…could he?

The blond stood up slowly, his dark blue eyes staring at Sasuke unwavering as he got into his full height. The blond was still smaller then most males but at the moment he was pretty intimidating to the dark male standing by the door "that was really nice of you love" he tried to sooth a wild beast and he knew it. Naruto's smirk turned nasty "yes…you will never guess what a friend of mine showed me today" Sasuke made a non-committing sound as he watched his lover warily "no… I cant" Sasuke was praying to god that it wasn't what he thought still remembering what Naruto said last time 'but Sasuke baby…its going to hurt you if it happens twice' the line still sent unpleasant shudders down his spine.

He licked his lips, suddenly regretting taking Sakura up on the offer she made "well then I guess I'll tell you…" Naruto smirked and stepped closer to Sasuke, the Uchiha first now noticing that the blond was wearing his ANBU gloves "he showed me to Sakura's house…guess what I saw there" he whispered in a soft, steely voice. Sasuke's non-existent heart froze as his fears were confirmed, his feet pinned to the floor, Naruto's voice got even lower "I said it last time Sasuke… next time it happened, next time you hurt me and messed where you shouldn't, then it was going to hurt you if it happened twice"

Sasuke had never been as terrified as when Uzumaki Naruto closed in on him, the normally soft light blue eyes now steely dark blue that seemed to penetrate him "I'm going to make you bleed Sasuke" the blond promised darkly. Sasuke didn't even have time to blink.

--

Kiba sighed and drowned another shot of tequila, ignoring the fact that he was on guard with Raidou for the night, ignoring the phone ringing on the wall. Genma who was sitting with him along with a few other jounin's raised a eyebrow "…aren't you going to take that?" he asked quietly and Kiba shook his head "no…I know what their calling for" he grunted.

Genma flickered the senbon in his mouth "oh…how do you know?" he questioned, knowing the dog nin was somewhat drunk, judging by the half empty tequila bottle by his side. Kiba turned bloodshot brown eyes to him and snorted "how I know, how I know" he muttered to himself before knocking down another shoot "easy there Kiba…I think your drinking to much" Asuma had come over from somewhere and taken the bottle away, not wanting to invoke the wrath of Kurenai on the young nin. Kiba snorted and twirled a finger around the glass as he rested his face in his palm as his elbow rested on the table "I don't think I had bloody enough…stupid Uchiha…stupid Naruto" he muttered under his breath.

Iruka, who until then had only either been ignoring Kiba or giving him disapproving glares, snapped his head up to him "what about Naruto?…is something wrong with him?" he asked, concerned about his pseudo brother. Kiba snorted again "nothing wrong with him…Uchiha on the other hand…" Kiba smirked lightly, without any humour in his voice or on his face.

By now everyone was interested and Kiba knew it by just glancing around. He was silent for a few moments before speaking up "baby don't push me further, its going to hurt you if it happens twice…" he trailed of. Everyone exchanged looks as they remembered the words from two months ago that the blond had spoken to the raven. And somewhere in the room, a red phone was ringing hard to get attention.


	2. Never again

Moonwolf: looky it's a sequel!

* * *

_**Never again**_

A gloved tan hand smashed into a bruised pale face for the last time before the owner let go of a blue shirt. Sasuke fell on the floor with a thump, groaning softly as it agitated every hurt and broken bone in his body, he still forced himself to curl together to avoid further pain. But Naruto had enough after 2 hours of punching and kicking and beside…the little…ah 'gift' he had left in Sasuke's bloodstream had also done fabulous on the blonds mood.

Naruto moved over to the chair he had been sitting in when Sasuke arrived and carefully picked a key and a gold necklace with the Uchiha pendant of the table beside it. Sasuke had given him the pendant when they got back together after the last…indiscretion, saying how much it meant for him to have a new chance and how much he cherished it with all his heart. Bullshit.

Sasuke almost flinched when he heard steps closing in on him but he couldn't…not only did he have to much pride but…it had become impossible for him to move from his position without serious pain. His black eyes could barely see Naruto's sandals as the other stopped before him "no more chances Sasuke… its over" the key and the necklace hit the floor in front of Sasuke, the thump of them hitting the floor sounding like thunder to both as the key bounced again before stilling. Its over…its over…its over… the sentence repeated in Sasuke's head along with the sound of falling key and necklace. Its over…

Naruto was talking again "I'll give you a fair warning right now…ever come close to me without a good reason and I'll pound your head in…" Naruto started to walk away, his steps sounding strong and confident to Sasuke ears. The door shut and silence was all that was left in the apartment that they had shared for so long…

Sasuke slowly uncurled, even through the pain and reached over to the necklace, closing a shaking fist around it. It was cold.

--

Kiba sighed and sipped the coffee Iruka-sensei had forced on him. Really…he was a jounin now and Iruka was just a chuunin! How did the guy manage…the phone had stopped ringing and Kiba sat up properly, staring at it "its…very silent" Genma remarked from the mission desk .

Kiba nodded uneasily before standing, getting the attention of Akamaru, who had been dozing on the floor and the rest of the room "guess its time to check out that the bastard isn't dead…." he muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets before slowly trailing towards the apartment, taking his sweet time. Half the mission room followed him, stealthily of course. Kiba stood outside the door, staring at the door he had gone from for about seven hours ago. It still looked just as perfect as when Naruto had been standing in the door, staring into the dark.

He didn't bother to knock, knowing that Naruto most likely busted the Uchiha up properly. A proper twist on the door handle (Kiba might even have broken the lock…he didn't care thought) and the door swung open to revile Sasuke, leaning his back against a chair as he sat on the floor. Bruised dark eyes flickered up to look at him before the raven spoke, in a harsh, rusted voice "what took such time?" he groused out . Kiba smirked and decided to take a page out of Kakashi's book "Akamaru was stuck in a tree so I had to save him…until I remembered that Akamaru was a nin dog and capable enough to save himself"

Beside him Akamaru barked, as if to confirm. Sasuke grunted and just rested his bruised body. Kiba took a few moments to take a look at him, noting the crocked nose (a break…most assuredly he mused) with a slow tickle of blood running down to busted lips. Both eyes were bruised and swollen as Sasuke closed them with a small winch, drawing attention to his chest where Kiba could vaguely note that it seemed to sink slightly in, indicating that the Uchiha had a few broken ribs along with the bone in his left thigh. Kiba couldn't help smirking lightly "and this is what the dobe has done with the almighty Uchiha" he snickered.

Sasuke growled as a few other jounin's joined Kiba "just help me to a medic nin…please" he grounded out between clenched teeth, reduced to begging for help. Kiba shrugged and walked over to him, getting Raidou to help him out "where is Naruto?" a anxious Iruka asked while looking around, barely sparing Sasuke a look. It was a good question though, where was Naruto?

**Fifteen minutes before**

The second the door went shut behind him, Naruto collapsed against the door, his hands shaking as he slowly reduced them into fists. He trusted him…with his heart, with his soul…with himself.

Naruto swallowed slowly, wanting to get away as he knew that Kiba and whoever was with him would be responding to the call the nabors must have done. Quickly pushing away from the door and bouncing onto the roof on the other side of the road Naruto let his feet carry him away, to some where…anywhere as long as it was far away from Sasuke and other people.

Through the village, past civilian that were out to late and shinobi's that might have just come home. He didn't stop for any of them thought as he felt tears gathering in his eyes, the emotional backlash finally coming through after getting his revenge on the stuck up…no! no thinking of him Naruto. He jumped high and landed on a lesser travel path that just a few of the rookie twelve knew about….it would take longer to find him as he got up to the Hokage mountain and jumped over the fence down on the fourth's head.

He usually felt more calm on top of the youngest Hokage's head….its might had something to do with him being the blonds father…but who knew. He sat down heavily as he flexed his fingers, staring at the bloody stains on them, it seemed he would have to get new ones, he thought detachedly to himself. He huddled himself together, pulling his knees up to his chin and rested his chin on them, wrapping his arms around his legs as he fought the tears at bay.

Then he just stared at the village as the cold seemed to bite into his bones and make him shiver lightly. Not that Naruto noticed as he clenched his arms around his legs, keeping the stinging sensation in his eyes. A dark form landed close to him after a while (a hour? Two? Naruto questioned himself) and Naruto could vaguely hear someone kneeling behind him "I thought I find you here…" that voice… Kakashi-sempai… "hello Kakashi-sempai" he murmured out in a thick voice.

A sigh went of behind him before Naruto got tugged back, his back hitting Kakashi's warm one "your allowed to cry…this isn't the first time he done it…Sai and Sakura…" he whispered gently. Naruto whimpered as tears started to gush down from his eyes, he didn't want to remember "so cry Naruto….its allowed" the whispered nice words, the gentle hands, the warmth… tears overflowed Naruto's blue eyes as they started to fall down whiskered tan cheeks "I trusted him…" he chocked out.

In that instant he was turned around and burrowed into Kakashi's warm shoulder, his tears wetting the green jounin vest as he clung to the older man who had been team seven's teacher and his ANBU teacher. Kakashi just held the younger one tightly as he sobbed quietly against the copy-nin's shoulder, each tear hitting Kakashi's heart with a sorrowful sound "its going to be okay…I swear Naruto, its going to be okay…" he murmured as he rocked the boy in his arms.

Naruto just clung to him as he cried himself dry for everything, leaving him feeling empty and tired in Kakashi's arms. The last thing he heard was Kakashi's promising voice "never again Naruto…Never again"


	3. Love

**Moonwolf: ** thinks this might be the last one… yeah, and enjoy the smut!

**Love**

Healing was a slow process for Naruto. He slipped away from his friends more and more often, people saw him less and less and he took more and more missions.

He never saw anyone of his…genin team-mates willingly. He used that term lightly…team-mates were people that cared for you, had your back when things turned rough…team-mates were people that was ready to kill and bleed for you. His team was not like that… Sai was a jerk yeah…a emotionless backstabbing jerk. Sakura was a stuck up pink headed bitch that needed to get back to earth. And then there was Sasuke… the traitor… the power hungry, obsessive , still jealous of his brother brat that Naruto had given his heart to.

What a mistake…

Naruto used the branch that he poked in the fire not long ago with, drawing a circle on the ground as the fire sparked and crinkled away merrily in front of his crossed legs. He drew a straight line through it before doing the same the other way, letting the circles have four pieces. He drew a deep shuddering breath as he drew a S in three of the triangles and a N in the last one, lazily he drew a K in the middle. The five parts of team Kakashi… Sasuke…Sakura…Sai…Naruto…and Kakashi.

His lips pulled into a grim grimace at the though, why did over half of his team mates name start with S?…and how come all of them gone out of their way to hurt him?

Naruto sighed and let his head drop, the stick hanging limp in his hand. Then there was Kakashi… his sempai that confused Naruto more then any other person in the world. The man that had come looking for Naruto and had found him on the Hokage heads, the man that had said it was okay to cry for the blond. Had held Naruto during some of his weakest moments and had bought the blond back to Kakashi's own apartment to rest when the blond had cried himself to sleep.

It had been strange to wake up with nin-dogs staring at him, though not as strange as seeing Kakashi making breakfast dressed in a white apron with red dots all over… he still snickered softly when he remembered that image "something funny Naruto?" Naruto looked up and over the fire, straight into Kakashi's dark grey eye "just remembering stuff" he shrugged.

That had also been a change for him to heal, he no longer went on mission with Sasuke, Sakura or Sai, just Kakashi or if needed another chuunin or jounin to team up with them. Usually this was either Genma or Lee, both very nice and enjoyable. But most time it was like this…just the two of them.

Naruto was drawn out of his thoughts by Kakashi sitting down next to him, the orange book typical enough in his hand. Naruto rolled his eyes "can you seriously read that now? In this darkness?" Kakashi shoot him a eye smile, his own signal for yes. Naruto rolled his eyes again and prodded a log in the fire, watching as it crumbled together, showering the air over it with small sparks that died out quickly enough. Kakashi was discreetly watching Naruto from the corner of his eye, his lips set in a concerned frown. The blond had been slowly tearing himself away from everyone, throwing himself into working and training and that worried the copy nin.

He had never had someone cheat on him like Sasuke had…mostly because he didn't really have that many that could but for Naruto to get a blow like that… from all his team mates… he sighed quietly, what he did know was how it felt to lose your whole team… though Naruto had yet to lose his sensei. Kakashi's eye harden in determination. Naruto did not notice as he was staring blankly into the fire, images from the past going through his mind, images of him and his team mates…of Sasuke.

Naruto gasped in surprise as a hand pushed him down on his back, feeling the cold earth under him. He looked up at Kakashi who was hovering over him with a sad but also angered look in his eyes "your tearing yourself up on the inside…isolating yourself from everyone and frankly…I had enough Naruto" Kakashi whispered.

Naruto turned his head to the side, refusing to look at his sempai but two firm but gentle fingers under his chin bough his eyes back. Kakashi gently stroked Naruto's whiskered cheek with his thumb "I had enough Naruto…its time to heal and forget" Naruto stared into the one grey eye and chocked out one word "h-how?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and reached up to slowly pull it down. Naruto was staring wide eyed at him as Kakashi slowly lent down and pushed his own full lips against Naruto's slightly chapped ones "let me help you forget…" Kakashi murmured.

Naruto hesitated, staring into Kakashi's one eye, seeing all the love the copy nin had for him that he never noticed before, feeling the tender pressure on his lips that sent small sparks through him.

He knew what he wanted.

Naruto closed his eyes and responded timidly to Kakashi's move, giving the go signal. Kakashi internally sighed in relief as he gently moved the hand pinning Naruto down to under the blond head, tilting Naruto into a better angle for kissing. Naruto moved his arms to wrap fully around Kakashi's shoulders, one laying in the middle of them, the other landing on his neck to gently play with silver locks.

It sent a small shiver down Kakashi's back as he probed Naruto's lips with his tongue, smiling when Naruto instantly let him in to explore the dark caverns. Kakashi's first thought was…honey and ramen, not really that unpleasant taste as he teased Naruto's tongue into a tag game.

Naruto mewled softly and pressed closer to the older male, one of his hands going to Kakashi's vest to unzip it. Kakashi pulled away breathing heavily as he stared down on Naruto "I think…we should relocated ourselves" he said and tugged Naruto up.

--

Naruto cried out lustfully as he writhed under Kakashi's skilled hands and tongue, the copy nin having the blond completely under his mercy as he probed the tender spot inside Naruto with his fingers as he sucked teasingly on the candy pink mushroom head. And Naruto responded vocally and beautifully to Kakashi's acts.

Naruto's hips bucked as Kakashi pushed hard on his prostate and the noise that escaped him was almost primal "god damn Kakashi!…" Naruto half way gasped/growled out, crying out again as Kakashi started to chuckle around his flesh. Then that hot, wonderful, tight mouth pulled away "something wrong Naru-chan? Something you need?" the copy nin whispered huskily, grinning as Naruto whimpered in distress.

Kakashi slowly pulled and pushed his fingers out and in of Naruto, his eyes on Naruto's face as it was consorted pleasure, his pink mouth wide open to catch air between the delicious noises and his eyes a dark blue in lust as they were lidded and staring up into the tent ceiling "you…I want…you" Naruto whispered breathlessly, staring down at Kakashi with a certain innocence that never seemed to have left Naruto…even at his age. It made Kakashi's stomach flip.

Naruto gasped as Kakashi grabbed tanned hips and flipped him onto his knees "ask and ye shall receive" Kakashi whispered teasingly into Naruto's ear as he lined up against Naruto's entrance, nibbling sexily on the shell of it. Naruto just whimpered softly before moaning loudly as Kakashi pushed inside with one forceful thrust. The copy nin hissed as the warmth and tightness engulfed him, forcing himself to still as it would end to soon if he continued, plus he had to give Naruto a chance to adjust to Kakashi's size.

Naruto's arms shuddered weakly before he lost control of them, the feeling of Kakashi inside of him robbing him of all strength along with the teasing Kakashi had done before. He pushed his face into his sleeping bag as sweat rolled down his back, his hair stuck to his forehead "tired Naruto?" Kakashi whispered, his voice slightly strained as he ran a hand along Naruto's spine. Naruto shivered "y-your big…bigger then Sasuke" the blond moaned out, causing Kakashi to grin wolfishly "just…give me a…moment" the Kyuubi jailor begged.

Kakashi moved his hands to Naruto's tan hips, gently stroking as he waited for Naruto to give a go. Naruto took a deep breath and gently wiggled his hips, stopping when Kakashi gave a gasp behind him and tighten the grip on his hips "d-don't do that Naruto…if your not…ready" Kakashi rumbled out deep in his chest. Naruto giggled slightly "aww cant stand the teasing sempai?" he teased but gasped as Kakashi gave one hard thrust.

Kakashi growled softly "I'll make you eat those words Naruto…cause I think your ready" he smirked and adjusted his grip on those slim hips. Then he started to pound into the warmth and tightness, wringing loud cries and screams from a lovely throat as Naruto begged for more, faster, harder. He screamed as Kakashi's hand closer around his erection "naa kas close" he managed to get out, arching his back and pushing back against Kakashi just as his seme pushed hard into him, flesh slapping against each other in the silence of the night.

Kakashi groaned and lent down to rest his chest against Naruto's back as he continued thrusting into and stroking Naruto's hard flesh "don't…hold back…Naruto" he growled into a tanned ear, biting the lobe gently as he struck Naruto's sweet spot head on as he simultaneously squeezed the head of Naruto's shaft.

Naruto screamed, his body tensing as he came all over his sleeping bag before going limp, barely feeling Kakashi thrust a few more times into his shaking body before coming inside of Naruto with a quiet groan sounding a lot like Naruto's own name.

Naruto slowly collapsed down on the ground, barely feeling the wet spot under him in his pleasured addled mind, even as Kakashi followed down after him, gently moving Naruto out of it before resting beside Naruto his arms wrapping around the golden frame.

They laid there together for a little while as Kakashi's soften member slipped out of Naruto but Kakashi stayed wrapped around Naruto, planting small kisses on the back of Naruto's neck as he stroked the blonds stomach. Naruto gathered enough strength to shift around, to smile into Kakashi's eye as he stroked silver hair away "thank you…" he whispered as Kakashi chuckled and just pulled him closer "your sleeping bag might need a wash…I think you will have to share with me for a while" Kakashi said somewhat smugly.

Naruto just laughed softly and kissed Kakashi.

He didn't need to ask why Kakashi was doing this… he had a feeling he already knew.

Love


End file.
